A Miscast Spell
by Semper Tardius
Summary: When he was sixteen Chaoji summoned his familiar. Little did he realize that summoning such a powerful demon when he didn't even have enough power would have its consequences: Allen doesn't remember anything. Yullen onesided Chaoji/Allen. T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my new fanfiction for DGM. It will be really sweet and fluffy, and most of all, **_**short**_**. Each chapter I literally only hand-wrote a college ruled page, front and back. I wanted to practice how much I can keep to the story without going all over board with the words (typing really sucks for me).**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

The demon straightened his outfit out on the bed, excitement fluttering deep within his stomach at the thought of being able to wear the crimson clothes. He pulled off his dressing robe, getting ready to change. Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you getting ready, young master?"

"Yes," the young demon replied, though his nerves made his voice quaver slightly. He reached out to grab his clothes so he ould let the servant in. "Hold on just a minute!"

The moment his fingers touched the soft material, electricity crawled across his skin. He dropped the cloth, eyes wide first in surprise, then fear. He gave a cry of alarm as he felt his world yanked out right beneath his feet.

"Young master?!" The demon felt pain all over his body. Just as the door opened, he vanished in a flash of white light.

**0o0**

Chaoji opened the thick volume, squinting in order to read the fine print. His lips moved as he read off the necessary supplies and instructions. He was sixteen years old, and he decided it was the perfect age for him to summon a familiar. He belonged to a prestigious family of summoners, the grandson of Lady Anita. Having a familiar would not only bring honor, but it would also give him a greater amount of power.

Chaoji pricked his finger to allow a few drops to fall in a bowl filled with red paint. He stirred it carefully with a brush, then added a strange powder to it. Once the mixture became complete Chaoji used it to draw a pentagram on the floor. He lit a few candles and placed them at each point of the star. Then the teenager picked up the book, licking his lips nervously. He made sure he stood two feet from the pentagram; then he began to recite the summoning spell.

"I, Chaoji of L-Lady Anita's gifted clan, summon a demon to my side. O c-call b-by name: _The White Devil, The Immortal Joker, He Who Defies Fate Itself_. By my blood he is bound in flash and cast into servitude." Chaoji felt a bead of sweat run down his face as power drew itself out of his body. He reveled in triumph, however, as a black figure formed in the center of the star. "I name thee, Allen Walker of the Noah Clan!"

A brilliant white light flashed, blasting Chaoji back with an invisible force. He collided into a wall roughly. Dazed, the teenager blinked as the light faded. He gaped at the figure lying naked at the heart of the pentagram. A form as white as snow and as delicate as sheets of ice.

"It worked," Chaoji breathed. Hysteric laughter bubbled out briefly. "It really worked!"

He froze as the demon stirred, moving a little bit. Chaoji's breath caught when he saw beautiful silver eyes in an equally ethereal face. He wondered how such a childlike face looked so mature. It made the teenager feel a little guilty, seeing a fresh seal mar that face, just over the deomon's left eye. But even with that single scarring, Chaoji felt his heart beating erratically in his chest. It didn't matter that this demon probably outlived him by at least a century, or that they were different species.

The demon pushed himself up on shaky arms. He sat up, silver eyes landing on the teenaged summoner.

"You are my master," the boy said slowly. Chaoji nodded emphatically. The white haired demon's gaze wandered around. "Then can you tell me where I am?"

"You're at my family's estate," Chaoji explained proudly. "I summoned you!"

"Can you tell me my name?"

The teenager's moth opened. "You-don't tell me you can't remember it?"

The demon shook his head. "I can't remember anything, not even my name, or anyone's face."

Chaoji swallowed down the sickness that rose up in his throat.

"You must remember something," he insisted. The young demon's eyes glazed over slightly as he thought about it.

"I do remember something," he finally replied. "I remember the taste of soba."

**Told you: short. But this was the opening to my new fic. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for showing interest in this new story. I apologize for not making this clear: this is Yullen. The one sided relationship is Chaoji, because one: I don't like him. Two: it was a really unexpected pairing for me to do. Anyways, this is relatively short by the amount of words, but as I said before, each chapter is only a page long, handwritten, front and back. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Love at First Sight**

_Four years later_

The young demon allowed his summoner to hold his hand, wondering why the human felt so warm compared to him. They walked side by side with an amicable atmosphere about them. Chaoji smiled down at the one he claimed as his boyfriend, a small amount of worry illuminating his eyes.

"You're being awfully quiet," he observed. Allen flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me; I am simply lost in my thoughts. I feel like I am forgetting something," he mused. Chaoji's expression became thoughtful.

"It _is_ almost Christmas. You're always distant during this time of year," Chaoji murmured. He stopped abruptly, tugging Allen towards him. The young demon blushed when his summoner leaned forward. Silver eyes snapped shut, waiting for the kiss about to be bestowed upon him. Warm lips pressed against his in a chaste smooch. Allen flinched at the initial contact.

A gust of wind whipped past the kissing couple, catching Allen's scarf. The young demon pulled away with a gasp. He looked to where the cloth had blown. He apologized to Chaoji, then chased after it.

The bright green scarf danced in the wind, flittering between the trees. Allen dimly became aware of the fact he was no longer in sight of his boyfriend. But that stray thought disappeared as soon as he found a stranger standing in the middle of the trees. Allen slowed, heart beginning to pound heavily in his chest. Long hair blew in the wintry wind, and the demon found this strange man's silhouette to be impossibly inviting. He wished to go to this person, tug on that uniform playfully, touch him; _simply bask in a familiar presence…_

The green cloth blew into the man's face. Allen watched in surprise as the man recoiled, swearing.

"What the fuck?" a rough voice growled, snatching the offending piece from his face. His scowl deepened. "Where did this even come from?"

Allen couldn't help it. He giggled.

The long haired man whipped around. Allen's smile widened when he saw the man's face. Though scowling heavily, he found it incredibly handsome. He loved it.

The stranger's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Moyashi?" he breathed. Allen frowned, irritation filling him for a brief moment.

"Moyashi?" he repeated. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that means."

The demon pointed to the forgotten scarf in the man's hands.

"May I have my scarf please?" The Asian man wordlessly stepped closer to Allen, handing it over with stuttering motions as if there was something else he wanted to do in place of that action. His solemn eyes didn't leave the young demon's face as Allen smiled, wrapping his sarf about the neck once more. "Thank you sir."

"Kanda," the man replied automatically.

"Kanda…" Allen tried the name on his tongue. It felt natural for him to say. Too natural. "Are you sure I don't know you?"

Kanda's expression didn't change, but his motions did. Instead of stiff movements, he fluidly reached out to the demon. He tied the scarf around Allen's neck more securely.

"Hold onto your scarf more securely, beansprout. Even morons like you get sick."

The demon flushed angrily, too stunned to do much beyond spluttering as the stranger brushed past him with a chuckle. When Allen found his voice again, he whirled around to face the retreating back.

"I'm not a beansprout!" he shouted. A sense of déjà vu washed over him. Allen shivered. "Are you sure I don't know you…?"

He stranger either didn't hear or he ignored the question entirely. It left Allen feeling disconcerted. Perhaps this Kanda held the keys to his memories.

"Beansprout," Allen whispered to himself. "Is that Moyashi?"

Sadness filled Allen, overwhelming him.

**The End!**

**Well, the end for this chapter. So it's been four years since Chaoji summoned Allen, and they are kinda sorta together. Allen really doesn't understand human relationships too well, so when Chaoji said "You are my boyfriend" he went along with it, no questions asked. He is also Chaoji's familiar, and sees it as his job to obey Chaoji. No, he doesn't like Chaoji romantically.**

**I just wanted to clear that up, because I don't think I will talk about it too much in this series…**

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, did I forget to mention that I have Thanksgiving Break all this week? Yay! No school! Unfortunately I still have work to do. A project for English, read the last eight books of Metamorphoses and summarize each story, and a project for Latin. Plus studying. So, hopefully I can update another time this week; it will probably only be this Fic because of how quickly I can type up these chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Spell of Destruction**

Allen longingly watched the snow forming drifts outside his window. Masao, Chaoji's cousin, sat next to the white haired demon.

"You look sad," he observed bluntly. "I thought Chaoji was kidding about your melancholy growing worse than usual."

When Allen said nothing, Masao peeked out the window. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure," the demon replied. "Perhaps I forgot what it is that I always seem to wait for."

Masao made a noncommittal noise. He studied Allen, whose attention remained focused on the winter wonderland.

"Do you not hate Chaoji?" Masao asked. "Because of him, you've lost your memories, your freedom; hell, your _entire life_. Don't you think it's strange that you're dating him?"

Allen's lips flickered into the ghost of a smile.

"Chaoji isn't unkind. He often tries to make up for the mistakes he commits. I admire that trait very much. Besides," Allen added. "He's my summoner. It's my job to carry out his wishes."

"Do you like my cousin, Allen? Could you ever love him?"

Allen's sad smile did not change.

"Who knows?"

Allen's hand passed over Chaoji's desk, pausing over one spell, out of the fifty scattered there, in particular. _The Spell of Destruction._

"Chaoji, why do you have this spell?" he asked his boyfriend. "It is a dark, violent spell that carries a heavy price. You don't intend to use it, do you?"

"I want to prove that I can be strong," Chaoji explained, scratching his head," and that this power is not wasted on me."

Allen's gaze softened. He moved forward to touch Chaoji's chin in a friendly manner meant to make their eyes meet.

"Power is never a gift, or a privilege. Some people might be born with it, and they must work hard to develop that skill. They must wield it wisely so that they can protect others. You have nothing to prove, so don't mistake power for strength. A great man shows strength by doing what is right." Allen gestured to the spell without looking away. "There should never be a reason to use this spell. And if a worthy need arises before you are ready to use it-then _that_ is an even bigger waste of power."

The summoner saw the truth in Allen's eyes. He buried his face in Allen's chest suddenly, arms wrapping around a thin waist. He gave a loud groan. "You're right. What would I do without you?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Chaoji, there are people from the Black Order visiting. They would like to speak with you," Kie, another of Chaoji's cousins, announced through the door. Allen frowned.

"The Black Order?"

"They are the police of the supernatural world, specifically for demons, spellcasters, ghosts, and summoners." Chaoji eyed the door worriedly, though he looked as confused as Allen felt. "I hope I'm not in trouble…"

"Well, what you be in trouble for?"Allen asked. His boyfriend merely gave the white haired demon a pointed look. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. I'm not exactly sure how they will act towards you. Try not to come into the room, if at all possible."

The summoner slid his hand into Allen's, accepting the silence as a form of promise.

I hope you have adequate reasons for disturbing my peace," the Millennium Earl told Mimi, his voice dangerous and threatening. The maid bowed respectfully.

"Of course, Earl. Lady Lulubell sent me here to inform you about a letter we received from the Order. General Kanda Yuu has discovered the approximate location of your grandson. His people are now searching for him as we speak, and were told to relay any information to you."

The Earl did not react immediately. He slowly straightened, eyes sparking to life. "You're telling me that Kanda Yuu met Allen and didn't even think to bring him back to us?"

"He explained that, sir. Your grandson didn't recognize him, so the General did not want to make Master Allen feel frightened."  
The Earl's eyes narrowed. Only one thing could cause amnesia in a demon: magic. The most like scenario was that someone had bound Allen to themselves, making him their familiar. The idea sat heavily in the Earl's mind. He didn't like that notion; he never wanted to see his family enslaved by mere _humans_.

"The moment you hear news about Allen, you report directly to me. I want to retrieve Allen as soon as possible."

Mimi bowed again. "As you wish, Earl."

**I didn't notice until this morning. I got more reviews for this than I did my other DGM fic. I was a little surprised. Is it because this one is Yullen, it's new, sounds oddball, or what?**

**Just wondering about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first attempt with the iPhone in about a year. Wish me luck. I really didn't want to get back on the computer after I did my homework. Call it laziness or whatever. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews. I'm still surprised that so many of you are enjoying this, haha. I don't think I can answer any more of your questions without giving away the (minuscule) plot. Just know this: Chaoji is bad. Everybody else is good/neutral. Now, on with the update!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Black Order**

"Hello. My name is Komui Lee. I am the leader of the Black Order's Asian Branch." Chaoji shook the offered hand. The Chinese man, when he withdrew his hand to gesture at the pretty girl by side, gained a rather frightening demeanor. "This is my sister, Lenalee. She is off limits to boys, so don't even touch her."

Chaoji felt a bead of sweat run down his temple. Nevertheless he focused his attention on her. That's when he realized something. "You two don't look alike."

"I'm an Exorcist," she explained. "My father was a quarter demon and Komui's was human. We share the same mother."

"Half siblings," Chaoji supplied. He started out of his wonder, gesturing wildly to the chairs and the couch. "I've forgotten my manners! Please, take a seat."

They did, settling comfortably while Chaoji sat across from them.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked in as pleasant a manner as he could manage.

"The Black Order often looks for new recruits. We have several open fields. For example, most of our people go into the science division, public relations, field researchers, and so on," began Komui. "However it is rare for us to find people who meet the requirements of becoming an Exorcist."

Chaoji raised an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Chaoji Han, we believe that you may have the potential of becoming an Exorcist," Lenalee answered, looking as gentle and friendly as she could. The emotion did not reach her eyes.

"How do you know I meet these requirements?" Chaoji asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"The Association of Spellcasters and Summoners requires its members to give a blood sample at regular intervals, in case the need to identify someone comes along. According to a policy, they allow us to test the samples for possible candidates for Exorcists. Yours came back positive for demon heritage." Komui allowed time for that statement to sink in. Chaoji wasn't surprised; the Lady Anita infamously consorted with several demons. At least one of her descendants was bound to be of mixed blood. "We also used the sample to test your compatability with Innocence. You meet every qualification."

The two members of the Black Order watched as he struggled to accept everything they had told him. After a few minutes the girl shifted impatiently.

"Will you accept this?" Lenalee wanted to know.

"I-I'm going to need time-" The sound of someone opening the door interrupted him. The three inhabitants of the room turned to look at the white haired intruder. "Allen?!"

The young demon froze. He chuckled nervously.

"Uhm, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "Wrong room!"

Allen slammed the door shut, leaving two very shocked guests, and one doomed host.

"That was a snow demon," Komui said numbly. "We just saw a snow demon."

"Did you summon him?" Lenalee asked incredulously. "The seal over his eye is so dark!"

Chaoji sighed, running a hand through his hair. His stomach sunk as he realized his secret had been exposed.

"Yes, I summoned him. But I misjudged his power compared to mine and screwed up. Allen doesn't remember anything prior to becoming my familiar," Chaoji explained. He cringed. "He...I don't think we should be talking about someone who is not present at the moment."

Komui shared a quick look with his sister, one that went unnoticed by their host. But he then gave Chaoji an apologetic bow.

"Forgive us; we do not often see snow demons. Especially ones that are bound to humans." The older man straightened. "Though how does he remember his name?"

Chaoji rolled his eyes.

"Obviously I had to know his name in order to summon him," he replied shortly.

"Indeed," said Lenalee with a neutral expression. She took her brother's arm, plastering a smile onto her face. "Thank you for your hospitality. Unfortunately we have business with our old friend Adam, don't we?"

Komui nodded grimly. "Quite so."

Chaoji rose up, thanking them for the offer to join the Order. He did not notice their calculating glimmer or the suspicious gazes as he led them out of his home.

**Okay, Chaoji is an idiot. I say this because he knows who the Earl is, but not the Earl's name. I just wanted to say that. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed**!


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to update more, I really did. I got sick. Oddly enough, I thought it was allergies so I did my homework and everything and was going to update this on Wednesday or Thursday. Then It **_**really**_** hit. On Thanksgiving I did not eat very much. And I did not eat very many leftovers either. T T**

**The horror!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Restless Spirit**

Mahoja took Chaoji to the side after the Black Order left. Her strong grip cut of the circulation in his arm.

"Did they see Allen?" she demanded angrily. Chaoji glared at her.

"Yes. They didn't recognize him," he snapped. "Why are you so mad?"

"Allen is akin to nobility. The Black Order's job is to ensure that peace is kept between all of the races. They'll think we stole him away and used him for our own whims," she told him with hard eyes.

We did not do that!" Chaoji argued. "Besides, Allen is happy here. Surely they wouldn't take him away if he doesn't want to be taken away."

Mahoja twisted Chaoji's arm so that she had his undivided attention.

"_Is_ he happy?" she asked him. The young man averted his gaze, unable to give her a completely truthful answer. He couldn't exactly tell her that he sometimes pondered that very question himself. Mahoja's eyes narrowed. She let him go. "Beware Chaoji. One day he _will leave us_."

She shoved him away from her.

"Now go think things through, especially whether or not you wish to become an Exorcist."

**In Chaoji's Room**

The next morning, Allen remained by his boyfriend's side. He noticed Chaoji's solemn air and did his best to comfort the young man. Mainly by allowing the summoner to hold him while they lay on the warm bed.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" the snow demon asked softly. Chaoji's arms tightened possessively around Allen's waist.

"I fear that you might leave me one day," the young man confessed. He tilted his head up to look into Allen's face. "If given the chance, would you go? Do you hate being here with me?"

The young demon's eyes, though warm, danced with a complex mix of emotions. He began to stroke Chaoji's head as one would do for a friend, or a child. "I don't mind being here with you; I even enjoy living here. But I must admit...there is something that I feel I must search for. I feel that there is something missing, making me incomplete."

Chaoji's eyes fluttered shut. He understood what Allen was not saying. "I see…"

"Are you angry?" Allen asked softly. The young man sat up. He peered into the pale face, cupping the snow white face. He felt more disappointed than angry. But then-

"How can I be angry at someone with the face of an angel?" he pondered. Chaoji leaned forward, causing silver eyes to fall slightly. The young man pressed his mouth against Allen's in a warm kiss. Allen squeezed his eyes shut. He panicked when a wet tongue slid past his lips. The demon made a small noise of surprise, cringing when Chaoji dove deeper into his mouth. Allen gave a hum of complaint and discomfort, which was promptly ignored. He tried to pull away.

"Cha-oji," he managed while pushing at the summoner's chest. "Stop!"

Chaoji groaned, but rested his head against Allen's after breaking the kiss. He panted slightly. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Allen tried to smile, but his heart still pounded erratically. He could still feel the alarm from a moment ago. His smile slipped.

There was an urgent knock on the door, which the two inhabitants were beginning to suspect would develop into a daily occurrence.

"What is it?" Chaoji demanded impatiently. He hated his time with Allen being interrupted.

"You need to come downstairs immediately. There's a man here to see you." Allen frowned, looking to Chaoji for answers. The latter rose up, just as confused.

"Give me a moment," the summoner called back. He brushed his lips against a snow white cheek.

**The Parlor**

Chaoji found a rotund man waiting for him in the parlor, Mahoja seated across from him at the small, square table. She wore a grim expression.

Swallowing, the summoner found his voice. "You called for me?"

"Yes. I am the Millennium Earl; I wanted to inform you of my intentions to collect my grandson," the rotund man explained in a pleasant voice. Chaoji's jaw clenched. His mouth went as dry as bone and hat little voice he had just gather withered away. Mahoja turned to her nephew.

"Three members of the Black Order have identified Allen," she explained softly. "They in turn informed the Earl about his location."

Chaoji frowned. "So they support you then? I thought they only meant to keep the peace."

"While that is true, we also have a treaty we wanted to legalize," the Earl replied. He maintained (surprisingly) friendly smile. "A treaty that would have been sanctified by my grandson's marriage to one of the Order's Generals. "

Choaji did not exactly expect that answer. But he quickly recovered and glared at the Earl despite his aunt's warnings.

"So you just arranged a marriage?" he demanded. "Shouldn't Allen get a choice in this?"

The Earl chuckled.

"He did agree to it in the past. But since you show such concern for my grandson." The Earl spread his hands a part in a gesture of indifference. "Then why do we not ask him once more? I understand your concern, for the members of the Black Order explained his situation to me."

Chaoji shuddered as his house's guest suddenly became serious. He wondered how this person could truly be a blood relative of Allen. They looked nothing alike.

**I think this is the longest chapter, don't you? Maybe it's because there wasn't as much dialogue, because I did very little to alter this chapter, and it really is only one page front and back. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate everyone's support and comments. I am feeling a lot better than last week. Sad to say, I probably won't be updating this through out the week; school is pretty busy right now. But good news is: Christmas Break is coming soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Departure**

"The choice is mine?" Allen asked. He eyed the large man curiously, taking note of Chaoji's discomfort.

"I know you don't carry your memory. To you, I am merely a stranger; that is just how our situation is right now." The Earl watched his grandson carefully, noticing how often silver eyes darted towards the window. He saw the longing in the young demon's eyes, constantly present. "Perhaps you are content here, but you search for your past, do you not? Isn't that why you look towards the window?"

Allen's eyebrows drew together. "Do I search for my past?" he wondered. He hummed thoughtfully. "I love to watch the snow, but for some reason it makes me feel sad."

The Earl sighed. "This time of year represented many things to you. But the snow…you once told me that the snow reminded you of your fiancé."

"My fiancé? I have a fiancé?" Allen asked. The Earl nodded. "Did I love him?"

"You always looked happy with him. Or irritated," the Earl answered. "You two always argued, or sometimes you two even sparred. But at the end of the day, I believed you loved him just as much as he loves you. Even to this day, he still loves you…"

Allen pondered the question of whether or not he should go with the Earl. If he went, he would leave behind Chaoji and the others. And if he stayed…

"Did this fiancé of mine look for me?" he whispered.

"Of course he did. We all did. Road, Tyki, the twins, Sheryl, Lulubell." Each name sounded familiar to Allen, but he couldn't quite imagine the owners' faces. "Even your father searched for you."

The demon's head jerked around in surprise- he didn't know where this excitement came from or why the words spilled out. "Even my father looked for me?"

_Who is my father?_

"Especially your father. Allen, you mean everything to us.' The Earl grabbed Allen's hands, making Chaoji's eyes narrow. "Please return home with me."

Allen didn't know what to say. Logic said to ignore this old demon; he could be lying about everything. And he would likely be forced to marry that person he was supposedly engaged to. Allen didn't want that, and he felt content by Chaoji's side.

Allen's gaze wandered over to the summoner. Dark eyes begged him not to leave, and the large heart within the demon's chest implored him to stay for that man. Allen wouldn't mind staying with him, but…he would regret never knowing why he looked towards the snow fallen hills as if he would see some answer to his past. He still longed for something these people couldn't give him.

Allen looked to the Earl once more.

"I'll go with you."

**With Chaoji**

Chaoji watched Allen clamber into the carriage, then watched as it was drawn away by the Earl's whit horses. Mahoja stood by him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you understand now why I said that your relationship with that boy was doomed?" she asked. Chaoji ground his teeth together.

"Because Allen is like snow: mortal hands cannot touch snow, for our hands turn it into water and it no longer exists."

"You would have to trade your very soul in order to touch Allen without destroying him."

Chaoji's mouth flattened out. "Then I'll become an Exorcist and win him back."

"Chaoji," Mahoja protested. He glared at her.

"I'm not going to simply let him go! I love him!" Chaoji roared. He cast a scowl at the carriage-now long gone. "I won't let that General have him. I promise you that."

**The Earl's Carriage**

He cuddled against the strong back of someone. He could smell hot broth, and body heat radiating against his chest. A pair of lips captured his in a firm, confident kiss. Allen smiled.

""Allen," murmured a low voice. Someone shook the young demon's shoulder. "Allen, wake up."

The young demon's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked, surprised to see the Earl staring into his face worriedly. A gloved hand cupped his cheek.

"Adam?" Allen asked sleepily. The older demon smiled warmly.

"Yes, that's right. I suppose you're feeling well if you remembered my name without telling it to you."

The carriage shook at that moment, startling Allen. He frowned, sitting up in confusion. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes. We're just outside the mansion. Would you like to see?"

Te Earl gestured to a curtain. Allen leaned forward curiously, pushing it open perhaps an inch wide. Brilliant white light flooded into his eyes, the snow's reflection of the sun.

He saw the mansion in the distance, an odd combination of a castle and a barrack-like building. One tower stood taller than the rest, a bell attached to it.

Allen smiled. He recognized this place; it made him excited.

"_Home_," he whispered. He didn't know how he knew. He simply did. He was coming home.

**And that is the end of the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating the story! Yaaaaay! And thank you for all of your reviews! I was really surprised to see it almost has fifty reviews. That's the fastest any of my fanfictions have gotten reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Meet Your Family**

Allen followed the Earl into the mansion. He had not been allowed to carry his bag in, for the Earl insisted that the servants, Akuma level demons, do all the work. The young demon accepted this and contented himself with looking around the Earl's home. Allen realized it felt nostalgic; he felt comfortable wandering around in a home he recognized, yet didn't recognize at the same time.

"What did this place mean to me?" he asked. Adam glanced at his grandson. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain Allen's past.

"You are a part of a demon clan called the Noahs," he replied softly. "The land our home is built on is our place of birth. When your father brought you, this became your home."

Allen frowned. "If I was not born here, then where?"

"Unfortunately I do not know the answer to that. Your mother went missing for centuries. I didn't even know of your existence until your father brought you here."

The white haired demon processed that information. He would have to ask his father, then. Although he sense that his mother had been the Noah, not his father. "Was my mother your daughter?"

"Yes. She was." Adam patted Allen's hand. "But she died long ago..."

They continued to walk through the halls of the mansion. Finally the Earl stopped before a large door. He smiled down at his grandson.

"Meet your family, Allen," he whispered, and pushed it open. Allen swallowed down his nerves. He passed over the threshold. The young demon was bombarded by the sounds of gunshots and shouting. But he smiled as he saw the faces of his family. Or rather the crosses on their foreheads and their dark skin.

The room went silent as theycaught sight of Adam and his grandson. One by one the members of the Noah family gathered around the duo.

"Do you remember us?" asked a small girl. Allen tried to smile at her. Much to his surprise it didn't work. Instead, tears flowed down his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you," he said honestly. The girl looked sad, thought she reached out to brush away the wetness on Allen's face with an impossibly gentle touch. "I think I know you though. It feels like I do."

Another member's hand settled onto his shoulder. Soon Allen found himself in a large, family shared embraced.

"That's all right. You're safe now, and that's all we care about."

_A Week Later; the Parlor_

"What's on your mind?" Tyki asked. He shuffled the deck of cards in his hand.

Allen practically glowed. "It's strange how happy I feel here! It feels so much better than Chaoji's house."

"Chaoji is the name of that summoner," Tyki guessed. Allen saw the sadistic grin growing on his uncle's face.

"Please don't blame Chaoji, Uncle. He made a mistake; what's done is done." Allen brightened. "Besides, he treated me with great kindness."

Tyki didn't agree with his nephew's dismissal of the summoner, however he wisely changed the topic as he dealt out the cards.

"You see too happy. Something else is causing you to glow so much."Allen blushed, ashamed to have been read so easily. This shouldn't come as a surprise though. Tyki was his uncle and understood him very well. Even with the amnesia.

"I'm looking forward to getting married to my fiancé," Allen explained. Over the past few days, he began to converse and interact with his family more and more. It came naturally, as though he knew what to do; he just didn't remember anything from the past. He supposed the talks he shared with his grandfather stirred up a similar occurrence, since they revolved around his marriage and his fiancé. Excitement blossomed for almost no reason. "Is it strange to be excited about marrying someone I don't even know?"

Tyki paused in his action, looking at Allen carefully. "No."

"It isn't?"

"No," he assured the young demon. "You may not remember him, but you knew him very well. You loved him. Just as that carried on to us, your family, it will carry on to him. After all, the heart of a demon never forgets."

Allen met his uncle's gaze. "Did I love him a lot?"

"That is something I think you need to discover on your own," the Noah replied. He put on a serious face. "Just know this: I will never approve of someone marrying my nephew."

Allen laughed at this declaration.

""Even if he treats me well and I love him?" he teased. Tyki nodded gravely.

"Even then."

The smile faded. "My fiancé...is he a good man?"

"Does the Order carry good men?" Tyki muttered. He saw Allen's confusion and swallowed down any more snarky remarks. "He is good enough for to receive the Earl's approval, though I've never met your General before."

_My General? _Allen wondered. He couldn't help but fantasize what his fiancé looked like.

He imagined someone who looked Asian, Japanese specifically, with dark eyes that burned with great intensity. Long black hair tied back in a ponytail, the strands silken in his hands. He imagined this person had callouses on his hands from hard work.

Allen frowned. He was imagining that man, _Kanda_, as his fiancé. That wouldn't do him any good. He would probably never meet Kanda again, let alone marry him.

Allen sighed in irritation, casting away the image. He _wished_ that his fiancé would be Kanda. Even if he had only met the man for a moment, he felt a connection between them already.

**And the chapter ends here. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank you for reading and/or following/favoriting along the way. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I missed writing this. I got sick shortly before going on break, and I did not want to update on Christmas, so I really do apologize for how late this is. Please enjoy it, though!**

**Chapter 8**

**Are you insane?**

"Are you certain Allen?"Adam asked his grandson, voice filled with concern. The white haired demon nodded emphatically. His silver eyes were filled with confidence and stubbornness that Adam was reluctant to remember.

"I do not need to meet my fiancé," he assured his grandfather. "Even if I cannot remember his face, or recall how we used to act together, I would still marry him. It can bring peace and save lives because it makes a truce between us and the Order, right?"

The Earl shook his head. "You are still the same Allen; always thinking of others. You possess a kind soul."

Allen laughed at his grandfather's words, the sound as pleasant as tiny bells. "I think you are too biased, grandfather."

The door suddenly rattled in its frame. Both demons straightened in their chairs, surprised by the disturbance. Allen and Adam heard a small commotion in the hallway. It took a moment, but soon the noise died down and someone knocked against the door.

"You may come in," the Earl announced, quickly glancing at Allen.

The door swung wide open and two cloaked figures marched right in.

"We saw no sign of him in Germany, Father," one began. He sounded young and stood shorter than his companion. The taller of the two caught sight of Allen and stopped the speaker with a touch of his hand. "What is i-Allen?"

The young man nodded; unaware of his growing excitement as the two slipped the hoods off of their heads. Almost instantly names sprung to his mind when he saw their faces.

"Neah! Mana!" Allen exclaimed. He launched himself into their open arms. Tears misted his eyes as warmth engulfed him.

"Allen, you're here, you're really here!" One of them –Mana- sniffed the young demon's hair. He was relieved to find the scent belonging 100% to Allen.

"Where have you been?" Neah demanded, looking down at the head full of white hair. He sounded angry, relieved, and confused all at once.

"Neah, there's one problem." The Earl gently rose from his seat. Allen lifted his head up at that moment.

"I was summoned by a human," he explained. His expression twisted regretfully. "Something went wrong…I no longer have my memories."

The young brother shook his head, not believing what Allen said. "No, that can't be. You _recognized _us."

Allen's eyes became pained, as did his grandfather's expression.

"Sometimes names come to mind," he said softly, almost apologetically. "Or perhaps it is instinct to run towards you. I often act and say things without thinking Do you understand?"

"No, we don't," Mana replied. He pulled the young demon towards his chest. "How could we ever understand what it is like to forget the tings you have forgotten?"

_Some time later_

Once all were seated and drinking tea served by the Akuma, Neah spoke up again.

"Does the marriage proposal still stand?" he asked. Adam nodded.

"Allen agreed to it before he came here."

Mana's head whipped around. "Allen are you insane?" You don't even know who you are marrying!"

"I trust my family not to marry me off to a pervert or a psychopath," the demon replied honestly. "Besides, my heart tells me that this is right. And that this is something I want to do as well."

Neah snorted. He wasn't surprised by the answer.

"What does the General have to say to this?" Neah asked his father.

"He supports Allen no matter his decision," the Earl replied. "Tomorrow we will tell him about Allen's choice, then we will plan the wedding."

Before anyone could speak, the young demon's voice rose up.

"May I know his name?" Allen asked somewhat nervously. "I want to at least write him a letter. For an apology, I mean."

Adam looked amused. "Of course. His name is General Kanda Yu."

Allen's face went blank.

"Kanda Yu," he repeated, a name that formed so easily on his tongue, that tasted so familiar. It also brought to mind that handsome stranger who caught his scarf. "That is really my fiance's name?"

"Yes, that is his name," Adam confirmed. He was surprised to see Allen looking so…confused. "Why, what is wrong?"

"I-I think I met him," the young demon stammered with a blush. I was chasing after my scarf because it blew away, and it hit him in the face." Suddenly Allen scowled. "He called me 'moyashi' and 'beansprout'."

Neah coughed, while Mana laughed at him.

"He always called you that. It was his name for you," Mana explained warmly. Pink lit Allen's cheeks.

"It annoys me," he muttered. Neah coughed a couple of times, a laugh slipping out from his lips.

"Yeah, you didn't like being called that then either." Neah smiled at Allen. "Do you still hate soba? Because that is his favorite food. He doesn't eat anything else except for that."

Snow white eyebrows drew close together, contemplating his uncle's words. He could vaguely remember something about soba. But it felt so distant in his memory now. That memory felt warm, gentle. It filled his heart with love and promise and comfort. Allen smiled.

Ah yes, that was it. The taste of soba. Not as if he were eating the food, but tasting it from the mouth of someone who had eaten it. Someone who held him tightly, promising to never let go. No matter how many fights and arguments they got into.

**Ah ha! So at the very least, you know that Neah is Allen's Uncle, NOT his father. Do you have any guesses as to who it is? There really aren't very many people to choose from….most of them wouldn't be old enough…**

**Oh well, I just hope you enjoyed the update!**

**I also hope that all of you enjoyed the holiday season as well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the lack of an update last week. I really did not feel like typing it up after the monster chapter from my other fic.**

**Chapter 9**

**Hope**

Chaoji stopped in front of Komui's desk. The man looked up at him almost piteously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Your future will be changed completely. There's no going back."

"I want to see Allen," Chaoji replied. "I heard he's marrying one of your people."

"He's marrying General Kanda Yu. Then he will be joining the ranks of the Exorcists." Komui sighed. "I cannot allow you to join the Order, Chaoji. I'm sorry."

The summoner gave a noise of frustration, running his hand through his hair. He then leaned against the desk with two hands.

"Please; the only thing that kept me in Lady Anita's home was Allen," he said beseechingly. "Give me the power to find a new purpose for my life. Let me redeem myself."

Komui studied the young man in front of him. He slowly nodded. "Alright."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Lavi watched Kanda with an intent gaze. The General for his part ignored the red headed scribe as he ate the cool noodles' in his bowl. He didn't even move when a letter was pushed towards him.

"Found it in the mail this morning. Leverrier already opened it, but I thought you might want to read it as well," said Lavi. Kanda snorted, pausing to sip his tea.

"Really Yu; read it."

"Don't call me that," the General growled. He glanced at the envelope. "Just tell me what it's about. I know you already looked at the letter."

Lavi's smile didn't diminish. "Of course I read it. Which is why you should. It's from the Earl."

Kanda stopped eating. He turned sharp eyes to the envelope at once. Japanese characters scrawled across the outside. He quickly picked it up, sliding out the letter. His dark eyes quickly scanned over the contents. His lips parted in surprise and his gaze darted over to Lavi.

"Is this true?" he demanded. The red head continued to grin.

"Leverrier asked the same thing. The messenger from the Noah arrived this morning." That single green eye closed pleasantly. "They have taken Allen home; two weeks from now you two will be married. Congratulations, Yu!"

The letter fluttered onto the table as the General buried his face into his hands. Lavi heard his friend give a shuddering sigh. The scribe rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's thanks to your report that they found him. Everything is fine now."

"He didn't recognize me when we met," Kanda said. His voice sounded like an irritated growl; well he was irritated, but he was also hurt. "It's why I didn't take him with me at that moment. How is everything fine now?"

"Kanda; _Allen's back_. Focus on that. It's a miracle that you found him, that he agreed to return to the Noah. Even more miraculous is the fact that he agreed to marry you. I believe that's enough proof," Lavi assured him.

Kanda's hands fell from his face, the stoic mask back in place.

"Thank you for the advice, baka usage," he said stiffly. The red head waved away the words of gratitude despite how rare they were.

"It's not like I'm helping you," he said breezily. "I simply wanted to record something different than what happens here every day."

The green eye twinkled. "Besides. I have never seen a demon wedding take place. Especially not between a Halfling and a snow demon."

Kanda smirked at him.

"Who knows; you might actually be invited to the ceremony." The General rose as Lavi's face went blank. After a moment the scribe scrambled to follow him

"Wait, are you saying you didn't invite me? Please tell me you're kidding!"


End file.
